You Will Submit
by l.clark1970
Summary: They have conquered Britain, now they have set their eyes on America. On a scouting mission Hermione finds herself an interesting new pet. She tells him he will submit but he refuses to surrender without a fight. Some slash, blood drinking, mind control, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: As is required I shall state that I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural_

 **Chapter 1**

Dean stood stock still on the stage, but only because he literally couldn't move. He wanted to run, to scream, to do anything but stand utterly still, staring straight ahead. The fact he was completely naked didn't help matters either. Only automatic functions like breathing seemed to be happening.

"Next lot ladies and gentlemen! We have a very special treat here. Young, healthy...and the son of the infamous John Winchester himself! That's right, this is the human called Dean Winchester. A fine specimen indeed." The voice he had come to hate called out to the crowd.

He felt so confused, he'd been in his motel room looking into a hunt one minute and the next the door had been broken down and the room swarmed. He hadn't stood a chance as he'd been pinned to the floor, stripped of all weapons and protections before being injected with something. His last sight had been of the owner of the voice smirking down at him. He'd woken in a dark cell after who knew how long, naked, cold and chained up. There was a metal collar around his throat with no latch he could find but a place for a chain to be attached. Around his wrists and ankles were matching bands of metal, none with latches. He'd been fed through a slot in the door but left utterly alone. The auctioneers voice had been heard in the cell occasionally, taunting him, belittling him and he hated it. Then today they'd entered his cell with a high power house to wash him down with freezing cold water. He'd tried to fight but then they'd done something, and he had frozen like a statue, losing all control over his body. And now, here he was on some sort of auction block, displayed for the highest bidder.

He listened as voices called out higher and higher numbers, should he be proud he was apparently worth almost a million? He couldn't even see who what was bidding for him, his gaze fixed above their heads towards the back wall.

"One point five." A new voice called, and silence spread. The whole atmosphere of the place seemed to change, and Dean had a feeling the new bidder was off to the side, maybe just entered?

"One point five going once…twice…sold!" The auctioneer announced, and Dean was moved off the block and into a room where he was pushed to kneel on the cold stone before being left alone. He focused solely on moving just one finger and yet nothing happened. Why couldn't he move? He felt the air flow change and then realised someone was behind him.

A finger traced across his shoulders and Dean felt sick. The fingers moved down his spine and then up into his hair, their owner not saying a word. The utter silence made it all worse, he couldn't even tell if it was male or female. They ran through his hair, massaging his scalp and Dean felt goosebumps break out over his skin before they slipped forward and gently pressed down on his eyelids, closing them. He tried to open his eyes but once again nothing happened. Hands ran over his body and he shivered, the hands were warm and smooth…and most likely female or a small male. He was suddenly pulled to his feet and then something was pressed to his hand and everything went crazy as he lost all sense of up or down, the world spinning as he felt something hook behind his navel, pulling him along as he tried not to throw up but then it stopped and he was moving, he could feel his legs moving as he walked and it was dizzying to be moving and yet unable to see. After what felt like eternity they stopped, and Dean knelt again, this time on what felt like a rug, his head tipped up. A brief touch and his eyes were opened, temporarily blinded by the light before they adjusted, and he found himself looking up at a woman who was sitting in an armchair. She was beautiful with long, loose, silky mahogany curls, smooth ivory skin and dark brown eyes flecked with gold. He thought she was wearing a dress, but he couldn't exactly look down to confirm it. All he could see was the deep v-neckline, green silky material and bare shoulders. Under normal circumstances he would be trying to flirt with her, but now all he wanted to do was run as far as he could.

"Dean Winchester," she whispered, hand caressing his cheek and her voice was like liquid honey, her accent British he thought. She did something he couldn't see and suddenly he slid sideways, gasping for air as he landed on his hands.

His hands…he buried his fingers in the white fur rug, he could move! He scrambled back away from her, standing on trembling legs before his back hit the wall beside the roaring fireplace. He'd been right, she was wearing a dress. The bodice was fitted, dark green silk with a flowing skirt that probably went to the floor. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Where are we?"

"The where is very easy, my home in England. My name is Hermione, you will call me Mistress." She stood, revealing she was shorter than he was and yes, her gown brushed the floor as she walked over to a table.

Dean looked around the room, it was massive and made of stone with rich tapestries on the walls, windows too small to climb through, a massive wooden door that was barred. At one end there was a massive wooden desk covered in papers, bookshelves next to it, all very old fashioned looking. The stone floors were covered in various rugs, like the one he had been kneeling on. Around the fireplace was a lounge and armchairs, all luxurious looking. All in all, the place looked like something from another century. "We can't be in England," he denied, and she laughed, making him shiver at the sound, not in fear, no, it sounded so good.

"Magic is a wonderful thing Dean. Now, come here, I doubt you were well fed at the auction house," she called from where she stood at a small table, but Dean refused to move. "Come here Dean," she commanded, and Dean felt his stomach growl as he smelt the food. He was hungry but there was no way he was trusting food from her. She had just admitted to using magic, she had 'bought' him, she was a threat…. But surely a little food wouldn't hurt? The traitorous thought slipped in and Dean found himself walking towards her before he could stop himself. She sat on a chair and once he was close took his hand, gently pushing him to kneel again.

"No." Dean fought the desire to kneel. What was happening to him?

"You are a slave now Dean, a pet, who lives or dies at my whim. You will obey me, you have no choice. The collar ensures I have complete control over you. The more you fight the quicker you will lose yourself." Hermione explained as she forced him to kneel at her side. Her hand went to his hair, gently running her nails over his scalp and he felt himself shiver at her touch. She lifted a grape and pressed it against his lips.

Dean felt sick even as he dropped to his knees. He was no one's pet! The metal around his throat suddenly gained an even more sinister meaning, obviously designed to somehow control his body. But his mind? How would he lose himself? He felt the grape pressed against his lips and looked up at her, finding her watching him, amused. He wanted to keep his mouth shut, he could feed himself, but what she'd said about fighting…it had raised doubts. Would fighting make it worse? Slowly his lips parted, and the grape slipped in for him to chew. She fed him fruit and bread in that manner before pressing a goblet to his lips and he drank, finding it held wine, not his drink of choice.

Hermione smiled as Dean allowed her to hand feed him, knowing the sort of things that had to be going through his mind. By the time she pressed the goblet of red wine to his lips he didn't even think about trying not to drink. The food had been clean, but the wine was drugged. It wasn't anything bad, but she watched as Dean relaxed under the effects of the wine and Amortentia.

Dean blinked as the goblet was taken away, it had smelt so good…leather, old books…something sweet… he swayed on his knees, looking pale and sickly, not that he was aware of it as he looked at her…she was the most beautiful woman in the world, he would do anything for her. He loved her. She stood and pulled him to his feet, steadying him as he swayed, which almost made him laugh as he looked down at her, she was at least half a foot shorter than him, him.

"What's so funny my pet?" She asked as she led him away from the table and threw a doorway he hadn't noticed before.

"Short." He slurred, and she laughed as she led him to a massive fourposter bed that took up the majority of the room. Heavy drapes hung from the corners and there were masses of cushions on the bed itself.

"Perhaps I am." She admitted, and Dean found himself staring at the bed as she pulled down the covers. The room was spinning…or was he spinning? He felt oddly warm and went to tug at clothes that weren't there. He became utterly focused on her as she simply let her gown slip to the floor, revealing her body to him, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, he wanted her more than anything else. She reclined on the bed and held a hand out to him. "Come to me Dean." She whispered, and he climbed clumsily onto the bed, crawling to her.

Her hand slid up into his hair, pressing him down and he went willing, their lips connecting in a kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss, desperately needing more, but she wouldn't allow it so he eventually stopped and then she was the one deepening it, her tongue slipping into his mouth and he moaned in pleasure. He got the strange sensation of moving and then there was something soft beneath him… he opened his eyes in confusion, when had he closed them?, and found himself looking up at her. Hermione smiled at him and then went to work, finding everything that felt good for him, driving him crazy. He tried several times to return the favour, to move things along but it never worked. He…he was drunk….how? One glass of wine? Drugged? It was hard to think, his head heavy and full of wool. Why did it matter? He loved her, she could do anything she wanted to him. And then he gasped, arching his hips up as she slid down over him. Once he was fully inside, she stayed still and he couldn't help but whimper in need.

"Do you need something pet?" She leant down to whisper in his ear and Dean turned his head, trying to kiss her but she pulled back. "Ask for what you need."

Ask….he struggled to think past the haze and pleasure. All he had to do was ask and she would give him what he needed, she was so amazing. She shifted, and he gasped in desire.

"Ask pet," she commanded softly, staring into unfocused green eyes. Harry's eyes were the colour of holly, Dean's eyes were more like jade, a pale green although right then they were practically black with how far dilated his pupils were. His body was well muscled, compact and athletic and far taller than her. He was a handsome man and now he was all hers. She sucked on his throat and he whined, baring it to her.

"M….more!" He gasped. "Please….ne….ne….need." he begged brokenly, unable to think past the fire in his blood, the alcohol had already lost its hold on him but the Amortentia was still flowing through his veins, making him love her, desire her above anything and anyone. She knew it wasn't real love, it was obsession and instability and very useful.

"Good boy Dean." She lapped at his pulse point as she began to move. "Obedience will be rewarded." She promised as she picked up her pace and Dean writhed under her, panting for breath. She kissed him hard and he submitted, giving her control. She broke the kiss and went back to his throat. Dean cried out in pleasure, head going back, and she sank fangs deep into the vein, sealing her lips over the wound and drinking deep as Dean relaxed, exhausted.

Dean lay on the bed, utterly spent, eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake. Everything was hazy, his body heavy, he wanted to sleep but something felt strange. He felt himself slip from inside of her and sighed at the loss, going to turn his head to see her but he couldn't move it. Her hands were stroking his body but not to arouse, it felt nice….soothing….just like the odd pulling sensation at his neck. He began to feel like he was floating, his muddled thoughts only of his love, his body weightless as he surrendered to the blackness.

Hermione pulled back, licking the wound closed before licking the last drop of his delicious blood from her lips. Hmm…perhaps she had indulged a little too much, he looked a tad pale, even for someone under the effects of Amortentia. But his breathing was steady and his heartbeat strong, so she wasn't worried. She watched as a shimmer covered his body briefly, cleaning him and taking care of his body's needs, he should be happy, he would never need a bathroom again as long as he wore his collar. She left the bed and went to soak in the tub, it had been a few years since she had been with a man so….well-built and she ached, although it was a pleasant ache. She held no illusions that Dean would wake and accept his life once the potion wore off, no, this would be a long fight until either he surrendered, or the collars power took him over mind, body and soul. She wasn't sure which she would prefer. After an hour she stood from the tub and redressed, a spell handling her hair with barely a thought. She left her chambers and walked through the ancient castle until she reached the main hall where she smiled at seeing Harry stretched out before the fire, a white wolf at his side.

He looked up from his book and smiled at her. "You look very satisfied, have a good trip?"

"It was passable."

"Then what's with the look?" He gently scratched the wolf's head and it sighed in pleasure, tongue lolling.

"I bought myself a wonderful birthday present." She smirked as she took a seat.

"Do tell." He put his book aside and gave her his full attention.

"You know how America has those so-called hunters?"

"Muggles that have learnt a little and decided anything that doesn't fit their definition of normal has to die," he sneered in disgust.

She nodded. "There is a famous hunter, John Winchester. He has two sons, one who followed him, the other I'm not sure of."

"Okay…"

"Dean Winchester was captured and put up for action. He's simply delicious." She licked her lips and Harry laughed.

"I assume he's been made safe."

"They put a full slave collar on him once they caught him. I am very interested in seeing the effects of one on a muggle, we know what they do to magicals already." She indicated the wolf and Harry grinned, a mental command and the wolf form blurred and shifted to become a young looking human male with white-blonde hair falling straight down his back, pale flawless skin and grey eyes so light they almost appeared white.

"Yes, dear Draco is a very good example." Harry petted the blonde hair and Draco whined softly, pressing into his touch. There was nothing of the proud Slytherin Prince about the young man who knelt on the rug at his master's feet. She had gifted Draco to Harry when she had found him trying to organise a resistance. She had led a small force in to subdue them and had personally locked the golden collar around his throat, it had felt good to take some payment for everything he had done to them over the years. He had fought so hard in the beginning until little by little the collar had taken away all defiance, all sense of self. Draco Malfoy no longer existed. All that was left was an obedient pet, his magic funneled through the collar to increase Harry's already astronomical power levels. Although it had left him with the Animagus form of a solid white arctic wolf. If it could do that to the magically powerful Malfoy heir, what would it do to a muggle? "So other than your present how did the trip go?"

"They were very open to joining us, I think the hunters are part of it. MACUSA has pretty much lost all control and they know it. We're the best option for keeping any independence and safety."

"Good." Holly green eyes flickered gold briefly. "We need to know everything your new pet knows about hunters and his own family. It's always a good idea to keep an eye on people with any sort of fame."

"That will be fun." She laughed, and they settled in for the evening, enjoying each other's company.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Waking happened very slowly, his head swimming and body weak. He felt confused, had he gotten drunk or something? He shifted slightly on the bed and forced his eyes open slowly. Where? This wasn't a motel.

"Good morning pet." A gentle voice called, and memories slammed into him, making him press his hands to his head in pain. He knew that voice…the woman he loved…what had happened? There'd been food… eating from her hand….the wine….and then everything was jumbled but he remembered pleasure and love, he loved her with everything he had. "Come now Dean, you can't stay abed all day. I've got some cool juice over here to make you feel better," Hermione offered, knowing he was still under the effects of the love potion.

Dean woozily pushed himself into sitting up, forcing himself to ignore the spinning room. He saw her once again, this time in a gown of light blue and a simpler style, sitting at the table with a plate of fresh fruit and a goblet, he assumed with the promised juice in it. His head was killing him, and he felt weak…. Like he'd lost a lot of blood or something which didn't make any sense.

"Feeling weak is perfectly normal after losing blood, although perhaps I took a little more than I should have." She smirked and for the first time he saw a flash of fang, a vampire? His hand moved up to his throat and above the collar he felt a sensitive patch of skin but then his hand dropped. What did it matter? If he could give her his blood then he would, anything he had was hers. Dean took a step away from the bed and stumbled, falling to his knees so he simply crawled to her side, she was a goddess compared to him. "Good boy Dean," she praised, and it felt so good to know he had pleased her. She held the goblet down and he drank the liquid inside. "Do love me Dean?"

"Yes, more than anyone," he swore looking up at her in total devotion. She stroked his cheek and he leant into her touch. She fed him by hand and he ate without protest. She went to her desk to do some work and he crawled over when summoned, kneeling beside her, his head in her lap as she petted him. He dozed on and off, content to be in her presence. As the hours passed the potion slowly began to be flushed from his system, the collar shimmering occasionally, signaling it was taking care of his needs.

Dean shifted, he felt so strange…and then he jerked away, falling to the floor in a heap before scrambling up. Thankfully most of his strength had returned over the day. She'd drunk his blood and it had felt so good at the time…he could remember thinking he loved her, that he would do anything for her. How had she done that to him? "How…what did you do to me?" He demanded, and she turned in her chair to face him.

"Why does it matter? It made you feel good, didn't it?"

"No," he denied angrily, not willing to admit that at the time he had felt incredible. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because your kind are monsters. You hunt and kill anyone or anything that doesn't fit your narrow view of humanity like you have the right to be judge, jury and executioner. Now, will you come here?"

Dean stared at her with wide eyes. She was judging him? How many people had she killed? "No."

She stood and stalked towards him and Dean shivered, able to remember the sight of her naked body, the feel of her skin against his and his body reacted. She smiled as she saw it and Dean glared, struggling to remain still, to stand his ground. She reached up to cup his face in her hands. "So stubborn, I like that. It will make your taming all the more exhilarating," she murmured. "You will submit fully to me and enjoy it," she smirked.

"I'm not a pet," he snarled, and she laughed, hand slipping back into his hair, gripping lightly. Dean tensed but then his body moved without his wanting to, bending to accept her kiss, lips parting for her.

"Your past life is over Dean, accept it and embrace your new life."

"Nev…er…." It was almost impossible to force the syllables out, but he managed, broken and breathy, but she heard him.

"No one can resist forever Dean, you will live as long as I wish you too, never ageing or changing. You will come to my bed eagerly, take any scrap from my hand and you will want no other life," she promised before kissing him again. Dean stood still, the collar keeping him from resisting, but it also wasn't making him participate. She led him over to the fireside and he obediently sat at her feet, only his eyes showing his hate and fear. She began running her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp, smiling as after almost an hour she could feel the fight leaving him, body unable to fight the pleasant, calming sensation any longer. She let her hand slip to his neck, gently massaging tense muscles above the collar and smiled as he groaned softly in relief, fully sagging against her. He couldn't move from his spot, but she had freed his body enough to do that.

Dean slumped against her as the pain in his neck and mild headache faded away at her touch. He knew he shouldn't enjoy it, but he couldn't move away. Her hand moved back to his hair and he blinked lethargically, staring into the flames. Her rhythmic stroking and the flickering flames were almost…hypnotic, he didn't notice his pupils dilating, breathing and pulse slowing, frozen facial muscles going slack as his world narrowed to the dancing flames and rhythmic scratching of his scalp.

Hermione glanced down at Dean, seeing his dilated pupils and unblinking stare, utterly focused on the flames. She almost laughed as she realised the way her soothing touch and the dancing flames had affected him. She remained quiet and watched as he stopped swallowing, soon after that his eyelids began to droop, skin flushing. She had released his ability to talk fully and yet he remained silent, an occasional involuntary muscle movement all that happened. He had managed to hypnotise himself, that was amusing. "Good boy Dean," she whispered not wanting to bring him up out of the state. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Dean answered slowly, his voice pitched slightly higher than she'd heard before.

"Tell me about your family Dean," she murmured in his ear.

"Dad….Sammy…." He spoke very slowly, and she had to be careful what she asked, not wanting him to snap himself out of it. It took six hours to get everything she wanted for now out of him.

"Such a good pet Dean. Don't fight this, give in and be happy," she murmured several times. "Let go and submit. It's time to sleep now, just relax and go to sleep." She ran her hand down over his eyes and he didn't open them when she removed her hand. She transfigured something she had seen in many pet stores as a child, a pet bed, except this one was sized for a human. She put it beside the fireplace and then made a second one next to her own bed. She levitated Dean into the fireside one once there was some comfortable cushions in it. Dean rolled slightly, curling up, but didn't wake as he was covered with a light blanket. She doubted one session of hypnosis would make much of a change, he was far too stubborn, but it would help. She stripped off and went to bed herself, she needed rest in order to deal with him on top of her normal work.

The next morning, she was up and dressed long before Dean began to stir. Eventually he sat up, blinking sleepily as what he was sleeping on slowly sank in and he scrambled up. "Don't you like it pet?" She leant back, crossing one leg over the other, the split in her skirt flashing bare leg to him and he looked. It was obvious he was physically attracted to her but as she had expected the hypnosis had not had a large effect. She stood and stalked towards him, smiling as he fought to stand his ground, anger, fear and desire fighting each other. She reached up and caressed a smooth cheek, feeling him clench his teeth.

"Let me go," he choked out and she tugged him down into a soft kiss.

"Never Dean, stop fighting me and let yourself be happy here. No more danger or running, I will keep you safe forever. Or is it your family you miss?" She asked and saw the flash of panic. "You must be so proud of Sammy, Stanford is an excellent university."

"How…" how could she know that?

"You told me last night Dean, don't you remember?"

No, he didn't and that terrified him, what else could he have told her? Why had he told her?

"Time for breakfast pet," she went to the table and Dean fell to his knees but didn't immediately move, fingers clenching briefly in the rug before they relaxed, and he crawled after her, body out of his control as he moved to kneel beside her chair. "Good boy Dean, good pets are rewarded," she kissed him and then hand fed him again. She had seen the medical file the auction house and collected on him, the scan results. He ate a lot of unhealthy food but no more, she was feeding him a diet of nuts, fruit and vegetables with the occasional grains, with red wine and water to drink. She wanted him to be in perfect health, a specimen, with no pudge from beer and burgers. He was already very fit from hunting, but his diet was beginning to show on his body. She placed the goblet at his lips and Dean swallowed without fight, it wasn't worth fighting over food, he had to save his energy for the fights that matter… he blinked and looked up at her through his eyelashes, drinking in her beauty. He could smell that wonderful scent again…leather, old books…something sweet… he swayed on his knees, looking pale and sickly, as the potion took effect, making him utterly obsessed with her.

Hermione put the goblet aside and pulled Dean up to kiss him, not using the collar at all, and Dean eagerly submitted to her ministrations, whimpering in need as her hands stroked over his warm skin. She broke the kiss and walked to the bedroom, smiling as Dean eagerly crawled after her. "Lie on the bed, on your stomach pet," she ordered, and he quickly obeyed. "Good boy," she praised as she let her dress fall to the floor. She moved so she was kneeling on the bed, straddling him without sitting on him. She poured oil into her hands and began massaging it into his skin, feeling him relax beneath her hands. She leant down and kissed his shoulder and he shivered, moving his head to bare his throat to her. She smiled and then gently sank fangs into the vulnerable flesh, sipping at his blood as he moaned, hips jerking a little, rubbing against the bed. She pulled free but didn't seal the wound, watching blood trickle over his skin. "Roll over pet," she commanded, and Dean lethargically pushed himself over, revealing just how aroused he was, skin flushed, pupils dilated, manhood erect. All very good, she wanted him to equate her feeding with pleasure. She lapped at the blood on his skin and he whimpered. She shifted down and he groaned as she took him inside before sealing her lips over the wound. She could feel him fighting to remain still as she rocked herself on him, her hands caressing his sides, occasionally tweaking a nipple. Finally, she gave him encouragement to move and he gasped in relief as he moved to meet her movements, hands fisted in the sheet since he hadn't been given permission to touch.

Dean was lost in a world of pleasure, from her gentle sucking of his blood to the warmth of her surrounding him. She was his world, his everything. She could drain him if she wanted, everything he was belonged to her. He would die for her, kill for her… he cried out in pleasure before her lips sealed over his, tasting his blood but he didn't care. He went boneless as she broke the kiss, feeling himself softening within her. The world was grey around the edges and he didn't have the strength to move. He felt her leave the bed and his head lolled on the pillow as he tried to see his goddess. And then she was back, gently cleaning his body with warm cloth. "Miss….tre….ss" he slurred, eyes fluttering.

"Such a good pet," her praise made him feel warm and he didn't realise he was smiling drunkenly. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," he mumbled, struggling to stay awake. A cool goblet was pressed to his lips and he drank deeply of the cool water, his Mistress having to hold his head up for him.

"Such a good boy. Can you sit up pet?"

Sit? He fought to move and managed to partially push up from the bed before crumpling, panting. No, she wanted him to sit and he wanted to make her happy. He tried again and managed to get mostly upright, sweating in exertion, body shaking like a leaf.

"Such a good boy!" She praised. "Go to your bed pet."

Dean dragged himself off the bed and pretty much fell into his, on the verge of passing out. He felt a hand rest on his forehead and a whine slipped free as he weakly pressed into her touch, earning a soft laugh.

"Good pet, obedience will be rewarded. Let go of your old life, submit and be free," she whispered as she covered him with a blanket, seeing him go limp in sleep. She got up and left the room, locking him in to be safe, she couldn't stay with him all the time as she had work to do. Once he was fully trained, he could accompany her but until then he would remain in her quarters.

 _TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the idea_

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione found Harry standing at the table, Draco at his feet in wolf form, Dean Thomas and Neville with him as they went over strategy. She moved to join them, looking over the information that her new contacts in America had sent. The massive continent would be a lot harder to work with than the British Isles, but they had the numbers to get it done. It would take time and careful planning, but they would take control of North America, without the rest of the world ever realising, although the lack of American tourists would be harder to hide. No muggle in Britain ever left, they lived their lives in a fog of contentment, unable to fight or question. They got up in the morning, ate their meals, had sex and children, cared for the children, and went to bed at sundown. In their sleep they served as food for all kinds of beings, it didn't matter when some died when all they did was live as breeders. House elves and magic kept them fed and housed. Tourists would arrive, and some would stay to keep the gene pool diverse while other would return home with implanted memories of a fun trip. Britain was fully under the control of magicals, specifically those who had once suffered under the classification of Dark Creatures. Magical humans were put to work or made pets like Draco. Draco had three children, not that he was aware of their existence, if only Dean had magic, he could give her some attractive children. When they were done, she followed Harry back to his quarters where they talked and shared a meal before falling into bed together as they did occasionally.

She returned to her rooms in the morning to find a still sleeping Dean. "Time for breakfast pet," she called as his food appeared on the table.

At the sound of her voice he stirred, green eyes blinking in the candlelight. He was a little pale, but the sleep had helped replenish his blood. He rolled over and then crawled from the bedroom to her side, staring at her with utter devotion and she smiled gently, reaching out to tenderly run her fingers through his hair and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. She fed him, and Dean soaked up the attention and then she moved to her desk and he leant against her chair, watching everything she did. She had found the book she needed and was taking notes, stopping occasionally to look at his collar. Dean didn't know what she was doing, he didn't care, she could do anything she wanted to him.

Hermione smiled as she rewrote the rune work on a piece of paper, it would work very nicely. It would allow her to totally control Dean like it already did but it would not totally wipe his mind like Draco who was reduced to animal instinct. He would be able to speak, to learn what she allowed him to, but it would still erase his memories of his old life slowly, unless she gave the command for an immediate and total wipe. "Go kneel on the rug before the fire, head down," she ordered as she stood to gather the tools she would need, not even checking to see if he had obeyed, there was still at least two hours left on the potion.

Dean quickly moved to obey, crawling to the rug where he knelt, head hanging down. He watched the play of shadows on the stone hearth from the flames, finding it relaxing. He was so enthralled he didn't notice as his body froze in place, but he felt her fingers running through his hair and it relaxed him even further, his eyelids fluttering as his pupils dilated. A soft sigh of pleasure slipped free as his full focus centred on the shadows and her touch, everything else slowly fading away, his body feeling leaden.

"Good boy Dean, focus on the shadows, the way they shift and dance, let them become your world as you relax. Let it start at your head, the muscles relaxing, all tension flowing away as you breathe deeply. Breathe in, feel your lungs fill and expand before slowly letting the breath out. You can feel yourself relaxing now. You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. Let it grow stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of relaxation," she murmured in a calming tone, she had done some research on hypnosis since Dean's accidental self-hypnosis and it was a vampiric power, making it easier for her to vocally hypnotise him than a human, making him more open to suggestion than he would be in normal hypnotic states. She hadn't known that the first time, she was still young for a vampire and there was a lot left to learn. "You're at the top of a staircase pet, take the first step down and feel yourself sinking deeper into relaxation. Each step is a step further into your subconscious. You step down the second step and feel yourself getting calmer and calmer. When you reach the third step, your body feels as if it is floating blissfully away." She eased up on the collar and Dean remained seemingly frozen in place, making no move to straighten up, his body utterly relaxed, his face was smooth, green eyes vacant, glazed and a little red, still locked on the dancing shadows. He had stopped swallowing, his jaw flexed, even as his heart slowed as she listened. As she kept up the rhythmic petting his eyelids drooped, skin flushing. "Can you hear me pet?" She asked, waiting patiently for a response, understanding that it may take longer for him to respond.

"Yes."

"Your right arm is as stiff and rigid as a steel bar, feeling like it is solid, perhaps even like it is made of concrete – so much so that you find you cannot bend it," she told him and watched as the muscles in his arm tensed and bulged, the arm going stiff. She pressed down, and his arm did not bend. "Very good pet, now let it totally relax, as if it is boneless," she kept her tone the same and his arm suddenly flopped down. "Can you tell me who you are?"

He felt warm, his body too heavy to move, remote, unconnected. There was a voice, but it was distant, familiar…safe… who you are…trying to speak was hard, too much effort…

"Please tell me pet," she murmured in his ear as Dean's eyes slid fully shut, an occasional involuntarily muscle spasm his only movement.

Who….his mind was blank of conscious thought now he was so deeply under, not that he was aware of it. Her question drew the answer from his subconscious mind. "Dean Winchester," his voice was flat, toneless as he answered, once again pitched higher than normal, an almost childlike quality to it.

Hermione gently, slowly moved him down to lie on the floor, head pillowed in her lap as she got her tools out and began altering the runes on his collar. "Are you really? Who is Dean Winchester?" She murmured.

"Big brother….son…hunter…" the words came slowly, lacking any emotion.

"Who is your brother? Whose son, are you?"

"Sammy…John…"

"Would you like Sammy to be here?"

"Yes…no…safe with me…free at school…." The answer was a jumbled mess because Dean honestly had mixed reactions.

"Sammy would be safe here pet, he would be with you."

"Sam….my free…"

"He would be free here, just like you Dean. You are free. You are a pet, my pet. What would a pet hunt, mice? Those words have no meaning pet," she murmured as she worked on the runes. "You are Dean, my pet. You want to be my pet, to be free of everything. You have no Father, no past but your life here. You want to submit to my every whim and desire." She finished the last rune and activated them, watching as it glowed, surrounding him, even she kept up the soothing words. They spent five hours like that, Dean in a deep hypnotic trance, his subconscious mind open to her every word, ideas that began truly sinking in with repetition after repetition, aided by vampiric power. "Now focus on my voice Dean, let it lead you back up the stairs, with each stair you will become more alert and aware, waking gradually but you will still feel safe and relaxed." She gently brought him out of it and he stayed relaxed, feeling safe, as his eyes slowly opened and focused. She smiled down at him and he smiled back lazily. They stayed there, and she watched as slowly he stirred sluggishly, blinking at her dazedly. "How are you feeling pet?"

"Wha…" Dean shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. There was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him to trust her, that he was her pet and it was warring with his hunter training. "What are you doing to me?" His body seemed to want to listen to the voice, muscles relaxed.

She smiled and petted his hair. "All good pets need training."

"Not a pet," Dean denied weakly. He wasn't a pet…was he?

She kissed him and then got up and walked to the bathroom and Dean found himself crawling after her to find she was filling the bathtub with warm water and bubbles. She got in and held a hand out to him. "Come here pet," she ordered, and Dean got up to climb in with her, his body settling against hers. The warm water was soothing and felt good and his body definitely liked the feel of hers against him. They soaked together for a while in silence before she picked up a sponge. "Clean me," she held it out and Dean's hand rose to take it, muscles trembling as he tried to fight the collar, but he failed and was soon rubbing the soapy sponge over soft skin. His body went willing into her arms after, responding to her touch, and despite Dean's protests it felt so good to have someone want him that much. When they left the bath, she fed him again and then put him to bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He blinked sleepily and then shakily sat up, taking in the nest he had been sleeping in, he felt weak, so she had fed off him again. He looked around and found he was apparently alone for the first time he could remember. He stood shakily and then his legs buckled due to weakness, and not just from blood loss, the muscles in his legs were unused to supporting his weight. He shivered and crawled even closer to the fire place for warmth. He was still naked, and he hated to think what he probably smelt like without having cleaned up in days, weeks …or longer? He didn't smell anything…he couldn't remember the last time he had gone to the bathroom either. He couldn't remember how he'd come to be with her…where was Dad? Where was Sammy? Why hadn't they come for him? No…Sammy was too little to help….wasn't he? He should be here…a pet too…Dean shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away but it was so hard. He wanted his Dad or Uncle Bobby…he would even do his homework if they came. He took a throw from the lounge and wrapped it around his waist like a skirt before stumbling to the door and trying to open it. He struggled to open it, movements becoming sluggish as a strange warmth spread up his arms and legs from his wrists and ankles until his hands dropped limp to his sides and he moved back from the door with no control over his movements. Not that he noticed because that same warm feeling had spread up from the collar and into his mind, his eyelids drooping, eyes dull as he crawled to her chair and knelt beside it. His arms moved behind his back and the cuffs on his wrists fused together, locking his arms into position as he stared unblinking and unseeing, at the rug, head hanging. His mind was empty of all thoughts, as the warmth smothered everything.

That was how Hermione found him several hours later when she returned. "Oh pet." She relocked the door and then went to the bookshelf and took down a book before settling into her seat. Dean was perfectly positioned for her to pet absently as she read, once she tugged the blanket free from his hips. She found the appropriate section and nodded, it was a security feature should a slave attempt to escape from the area they had been allowed in. She released the linked cuffs and Dean's arms fell limply to his sides, but he remained otherwise unmoving. She picked up his hand and gently rubbed out the stiff muscles. "It's alright pet, I'll look after you," she soothed, knowing that her voice would reach him even in his current state. She worked out the knots in both arms before tipping his head up and staring into vacuous eyes. "Time to wake up Dean," she commanded.

There was a voice…he…he blinked, vision clearing as the warmth receded. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen…he did not deserve to be in her presence….

"Dean, can you hear me?"

That voice…he would do anything…. "Mistress."

"Good boy pet," Hermione praised the title, seeing the adoration in his eyes. It seemed the security feature and what appeared to be several hours of having a complete blank mind, plus the lengthening hypnotic states, had destroyed his resistance, at least temporarily. She doubted it would last long before Dean's brain 'rebooted'. She gently guided him up and then claimed his lips and Dean instantly submitted. She pushed him back and Dean went back until he was lying on the floor even as she moved to straddle him, Dean utterly passive, eyes wide and innocent. She kissed him again as her hands skimmed over warm, naked flesh, using what she had learnt over the last months to arouse him. "Let me hear you pet," she murmured as she kissed across warm skin to nibble on his earlobe and Dean gasped in desire. He whimpered in need, moaning in pleasure whenever she did something that felt really good until she settled over him and began to move. He writhed beneath her, instinctively baring his throat, as his hips lifted to meet her. She leant down and slid her fangs into the offered flesh, making Dean cry out in ecstasy. She only took a few sips before sealing the wound and getting off him. "Up you get pet." She ordered, and Dean obeyed without hesitation despite his highly aroused state, pushing up to his hands and knees, following her into the bathroom where she filled the tub. She got in and settled Dean against her, gently washing him.

He lay limp in her hold as she gently cleaned him, head resting back on her shoulder, eyes half closed but slowly the blankness lifted from his eyes and he jerked in her arms. "Wha…" he slurred, thoughts sluggish.

"Shh pet," she soothed, a hand running over his chest before nibbling his ear and Dean groaned. "Good boy," she praised at the sound. She got them out and dried and then settled Dean to feed him, watching as slowly he became more and more alert but didn't fight, he had given up when he needed food to stay strong. He tried to remember what had happened, knowing it was important…wasn't it? "What's your favourite animal Dean? What animal would you be if you could be one?" She asked softly, and Dean blinked, animal?

Animal…there was a vague memory of a dog, playing…but…"Kitty…" he answered eventually, voice sounding younger as the childhood memories were pulled up, easier to access as newer memories were being erased by the collar, soon childhood memories would be all he had and then there would be nothing of his old life at all.

"I can see you as a kitty, Dean. Something majestic, strong, beautiful," she smiled, petting him. "Would you like that?" She gently scratched his scalp and Dean sighed in pleasure, leaning against her. Hermione smiled at that, it seemed the security feature had helped more than she thought it would. Looking at Dean she decided he would make a wonderful tiger, a powerful hunter, beautiful to look at, she would just have to finish that potion that would enable a muggle to gain an animal form. After a while she put him to bed in her room, Dean curling up into a ball inside his bed and she watched as he shifted, looking innocent, almost childlike in his sleep. She used the collar to access his mind, finding that all memory of his capture and sale was gone. He had no memory of how he had come to be here, memories of his life after his brother left for school were so hazy as to have no real meaning and even the memories of several years before were becoming vague. The last time she had checked only his capture and sale had been almost gone, she would have to keep a closer eye on his mind. With those memories gone, older memories were coming to the surface, memories that he wouldn't have had ready access to as an adult. That was normal, the older you got the less distinct childhood became, now that process was reversing itself. Dean would become more and more childlike until he was left as a blank slate, with no sense of identity, to become what she wanted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry studied the map with a smirk, San Francisco was now theirs, soon they would control all of California. From there they would spread into the nearby states, taking the country slowly. Hermione had shared any intelligence on hunters Dean had supplied so they knew where several lived, they would be dealt with swiftly, made pets or slaves, their knowledge taken to further their cause. He lifted a goblet and sipped the warm blood within, he did not need it to live like Hermione, but it kept the predator within happier. He put the goblet down, finger tracing over city names on the map, his other hand moving down to rest in Draco's hair, his pet pressing closer to him in reaction.

It had been very satisfying to see the arrogant Malfoy heir terrified and slowly broken as the collar had worked its magic, slowly erasing his memories until nothing was left but the wolf. Draco had tried to fight, to escape, despite knowing it was impossible, he'd eventually broken down, pleading with Harry to let him go, that he wanted his parents, no longer remembering they had died in the second war with Voldemort. As the memories had slipped away, he'd become a wide-eyed, shy child, confused and yet starved for any kind touch and Harry had to wonder what Lucius had done to that child to make him the boy that had arrived at Hogwarts. Then one day Draco had woken, eyes empty of any human thought and he had shifted into his wolf form for the first time. It had taken four months for him to become the wolf, because his early fighting had sped up the process. Hermione reporting that Dean was not only still fighting but still knew who he was had been a surprise, what allowed a muggle to fight so much?

Harry looked up as the door opened and Lavender walked in, hips swaying provocatively as she moved. Her long blond hair flowed freely in waves down her back, silvery blue eyes framed by long lush lashes taking in everything and Harry chuckled. Lavender was well suited to what she had become though he did wonder if Ron would have agreed.

"You wanted to see me Harry?" She asked curiously, perching on the edge of the desk. It was a game between them, she would try to tempt him and he would resist her ample charms.

"I have a job for you," he answered, looking into her eyes and ignoring her body, making her pout.

"Oh?"

"There is a young man attending Stanford University in California, his name is some form of Sam, Hermione's new pet called him Sammy though I doubt that is the legal form of his name, his family name is Winchester. He is also younger than twenty-three. I assume there will be some family resemblance as they are brothers," Harry shrugged and Lavender nodded.

"You want me to retrieve him I assume but why not just wait until we control the whole state?" She asked, genuinely curious. He hardly needed her to go and get some muggle human when in a month, or so, he would be utterly docile, living in a fog of contentment.

"Because I need a Yule gift for Hermione and I think brothers would make a nice matched pair for her."

"Ah…" Lavender closed her eyes, remembering her times with twins or close siblings. "Yes, that would be a nice gift," she agreed.

"Unharmed and unspoiled Lav," he warned, and she pouted again but nodded. She got up and moved in to kiss his cheek before leaving to head to America. She'd seen Hermione's pet at a distance so finding someone who looked similar shouldn't be too hard.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lavender looked around the busy campus, finding one student out of all these would be hard if she didn't have magic to aide her. She simply went to the administration and flirted with the young woman on duty, making her blush, pupils dilating in desire. A few words and the girl was looking up Samuel Winchester's class schedule and dorm. "Thank you very much lovely." Lavender kissed her and then left, leaving the girl staring blankly into thin air for several seconds before she shivered and blinked, shaking her head and going back to work, no memory of Lavender's presence.

Lavender looked at the printout and headed for Sammy's dorm to lay in wait. She slipped into the room and found it was a double dorm, a young man with red hair working on his books.

"You're back early Sam….you're not Sam." Ben stated as he turned, and she smiled.

"No, I'm not." She purred, walking towards him, hips swaying, and grey eyes locked on the motion as she freed her allure. "Is that a problem?"

"N..n..no." Ben stammered, pulse racing as she walked towards him, he had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. He licked his lips nervously as she moved to stand between his legs, leaning over to grasp the armrests of his chair, giving him a nice view of her cleavage.

"What's your name handsome?"

"Ben." He whispered, eyes wide.

"I like it, Ben." She purred, leaning in to kiss him. When she pulled back his eyes were glassy, pupils fully dilated, skin flushed. She stepped back, and he whimpered. "I don't have time to play right now Ben but if you're a good boy I'll show you the time of your life later."

"Please…." He begged, and she held her hand out to him. Ben scrambled drunkenly from his chair and reached for her hand. She kissed him again, drawing in some of his essence and he sagged against her. "Time to sleep Ben." She murmured, stroking his short hair and he slumped bonelessly in her arms. She sighed and slapped a portkey on him, sending him to her room. He would be a good meal later.

Now alone in the dorm she began snooping, using magic to back up both boys' belongings, it would look like they both left when someone came looking. She adjusted her clothes to ensure she was shown at her best, hinting at what was beneath, and then reclined on one of the beds, waiting. Soon enough a key could be heard in the lock and in walked a tall young man, his head down as he juggled an armload of books. "I saw Michelle, weren't you mee…" He trailed off as he looked up and realised the person in the dorm was definitely not his roommate. "Where's Ben and who are you?" He asked warily, and Lavender smiled.

"Ben had to run out for something. My name is Lavender." She smiled, and Sam put his books down.

"Ummm…Ben has a girlfriend."

"That's nice." She answered even as she watched him, seeing him realise everything was gone. She sat up slowly, long blonde curls falling over her shoulders, muscles tensing as she moved up and she knew he was looking. Lavender smirked, she had always been good looking, able to get the boy she wanted but now? No human stood a chance. Though so far, he was showing some mild resistance which was interesting.

Sam shifted as she moved but then shook his head, looking away, he had a girlfriend! "I…uh…" He looked back at her and met amused blue eyes. They were so blue… Sam blinked, and she was suddenly in front of him. He tried to jerk back but she grabbed his wrist.

"Relax Sammy, I won't hurt you." She purred, pressing against his body and she smiled as she felt him react to that. She went up on tiptoe, wrapping an arm around his neck to gently tug him down, kissing him deeply as soon as she could. She felt him stiffen, try to pull away…and then all resistance vanished, and he was pulling her closer, kissing her back hungrily. She removed her arm to stroke both hands over his back, moving down to pull his shirt free to touch the warm flesh beneath. Once sure he was completely occupied, she reached into her pocket and removed a thin strip of gold. This time when her hands went up to his neck, she pressed the metal to his throat and it suddenly expanded, wrapping around the flesh and that had Sam jerking back away from her, hazel eyes wide as his hand went up to feel the metal. His confusion let her move in, two more strips attaching to his wrists.

"Wh.." He shook his head, fighting to through off her power even as he stumbled drunkenly. He pulled at the metal but there was no give.

Lavender watched him for a moment before activating the collar and Sam's movement slowed even further, eyes beginning to go glassy. A flick of her wrist and his clothing vanished. "Yum." She looked him over hungrily before sighing and bending to attach the last two strips to his ankles and he froze totally, eyes fixed and unblinking. "Pity you're a gift for Hermione, I'd love to give you a go." She ran a hand over his naked flesh and then reached up to press his eyes closed before activating the portkey. Once they had arrived, she moved Sam to a holding room and went to let Harry know before going to enjoy her meal.

Lavender smiled as she entered her rooms to see Ben asleep on the floor. She levitated him to the bedroom after stripping his clothes and then stripped off her own before joining him pm the bed. "Wake up Ben." She murmured before kissing him, feeling him slowly respond as he woke up. "I want you Ben." She whispered as she rubbed against him. "Please lover." Ben pulled her closer, rolling on top as they kissed again. They parted for air and she stared up into glassy eyes even as he shifted position and thrust inside her. She released all her shields and he groaned, mindlessly driving himself in and out of her body, seeking completion. Lavender surrendered to her body's needs, feeding hungrily, driving him on until he cried out in pleasure, filling her even as she drained away the last of his life force. Ben's body crumpled to the bed, utterly still in death, once vibrant red hair dulled to grey, all life and colour leeched away. Lavender smiled and banished the body, enjoying the afterglow of a very good meal.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own them

 **Chapter 3**

He was laying down, at least he thought he was. He couldn't see or hear anything. Was there no noise or was his hearing blocked? He knew his eyes were closed but he couldn't open them, he couldn't move at all. He was naked but wherever he was it was warm at least, at least he thought it was, he couldn't feel anything beneath or around him, was he floating? He couldn't remember what had happened…he'd gone to class…there was nothing after that. Maybe he'd had a fall or been hurt? It was hard to focus while locked in darkness and silence, he didn't know how long it had been, had he slept? What was happening to him? Locked in his own mind with no sensory information he slowly began to hallucinate as time passed, seeing and hearing things that didn't exist as his mind tried to make sense of what was happening.

Harry stared at the young man lying utterly still on the bed, he was the taller of the two brothers, with a slenderer build though he was not lacking in muscles, muscles that were beginning to waste as he lay totally immobilised. He had only seen Dean once when the pet was sleeping but he could still see some resemblance between the two. He knew Sammy was awake and aware which was why he remained silent, not wanting him to have something to focus on outside his world of darkness. He would make a very pretty contrast to Dean at Hermione's side once trained. He moved silently to the bed and held a hand just above his eyes, slipping into the other male's mind briefly to find it was slowly breaking under the power of the slave collar as well as lack of any stimulation, he was hallucinating some rather odd things. Harry pulled out and left, locking the door behind him.

For a brief second Sam's slipping sanity felt something else there, but it was gone too quickly and a new vision formed to taunt him, a beautiful blond woman who smiled and held her hand out to him. He knew her…didn't he?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione walked the halls of their new headquarters in America, heading for the basement and the potions labs. Once there, she went to work on a new potion, based in alchemy and the Animagus revelation potion. She'd been working on it for years on and off, and she was pretty sure she almost had it. She had left Dean sleeping in his nest, wondering if he would wake and try to leave again. She doubted he remembered what had happened the last time he tried since he had been so disorientated when he had come free of the blankness. She was learning a lot from him, even if he didn't realise it as his mind regressed further and further into childhood. So far, she had come to the conclusion she didn't like John Winchester one bit. He didn't deserve the title Father any more than Vernon Dursley or Lucius Malfoy, even if the now mentally ten year old Dean obviously idolized the man. But no, she couldn't afford to be distracted as she carefully distilled the potion and then added the hair of a mouse. She then went over to where she had some lab animals and fed the potion to a ferret. The animal collapsed, convulsing for several minutes until it got up and she grinned, where once there was a white ferret there was now a brown mouse. More testing was needed before being used on humans, but it was very promising.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean looked at the tub of water, considering, not even noticing as he began sucking his thumb. He didn't understand what was happening or where he was. He wanted Dad and Sammy! The lady had said this was his home, that he lived with her and it felt right but…Sammy… Every-time she told him to do something he wanted to do it and he didn't understand why. He was too old to crawl but when she said come, he crawled like a baby. She called him pet, but he wasn't a dog…a pet…was he? No…he wasn't! Dad had told him about monsters, she had to be one, she was doing something to him. He…he had to stop it, Dad would want that. She did things to him, things Dad said were bad, touching him there. But when she did…he couldn't fight, it felt so good, made him feel things he didn't understand.

He got in the tub and lay back, the warm water as relaxing and then he slipped down under the surface, gripping the sides hard as he fought the natural instinct to surface. It was hard, but the tiny bit of an older Dean that was left made him fight to stay under. He stared up through the water and then opened his mouth and took a breath, inhaling the water.

He choked and coughed, inhaling more water even as his grip on the tub loosened, body thrashing as the cuffs and collar sent surges of warmth through his body, taking control and forcing him upright and out of the tub to collapse beside it, body racked with coughing as his lungs fought to expel the water. Blank eyes rolled sightlessly as he convulsed on the cold stone floor. He didn't hear the door as it slammed open and Hermione dropped to her knees beside him, pulling him up into her arms even as she forced a vial of liquid past his lips.

"Silly, silly pet." She chided as the healing potion went to work and he slowly stilled in her hold, body sagging against her. She hadn't expected him to try and kill himself, hadn't realised the collar would let him get that far in the attempt. Dean was mentally a child, what child tried to drown themselves like that? She hauled him into her arms and carried him out to dry by the fire, activating the same security feature and setting it to take control as soon as he decided on any action that would harm him. He moved woodenly, crawling to kneel beside her chair, arms moving to rest behind him, cuffs locking together as his head slumped forward, eyes utterly vacant. She tipped his head up and stared into his eyes, it was a little creepy to see living people with eyes as empty as a corpse.

She left briefly for the potions lab and then returned with a sealed vial. After several months of testing she knew the potion would work as wanted. She then went to the small vault locked beneath her bed and returned with another vial, this one held a single hair. "You should feel privileged Dean, this is the hair of a Caspian Tiger and they are now extinct." She removed the hair and placed it into the potion, watching as it dissolved. "Drink it all pet." She commanded as she placed the vial against his lips. Dean obediently opened his mouth and drank the contents. She released the cuffs as he collapsed onto the rug, body convulsing, eyes rolling back into his head. Hands clawed at the stone floor and his eyes rolled back again, revealing not green but amber with round, black pupils. He opened his mouth and she saw his teeth changing, becoming smaller but also sharp, except for his canines which grew much larger even as his jaw cracked, extending out into a muzzle, his nose shrinking inwards and becoming flat and large even as his eyes were pushed further apart, his whole skull changing into a stout, rounded shape to support the now powerful jaws. The noise that came from his throat was not human, a low, moaning sound that shifted into a savage growl.

As she watched healthy tanned skin lightened to a very faded looking colour but with stripes of skin darkening to black. His ears sank into his skull , the holes sealing before new, larger ears emerged from the top sides of his head, rounded and black, with white spots on the back. His body hair began to darken and increase, growing in length until his whole body was covered in soft under fur before another layer grew in, the more durable guard fur, black stripes covering where the black skin was. His fur was a bit brighter orange than the tigers she'd seen in zoos, the stripes, narrower, fuller and more closely set.

She almost winced in sympathy as a loud crack sounded, Dean's spine bowing as a length of bone grew out through his skin to about a metre in length, before muscle, skin and fur covered it. His spine cracked again as new vertebrae formed to make his spine longer before his hips jerked, changing position so that he had no other choice but to walk on all fours. His arm and leg bones shrunk, although the legs remained longer in comparison to his arms, even as all four limbs gained muscle bulk and fur. Arms became forelimbs with solid bones to support the extra muscle. His wrist and ankle bones ground as they shifted position. His hands and feet shrank even as the digit bones elongated to end in wickedly sharp, retractable claws. Soft pads grew over the toes of all four legs as the rest was also covered in fur. He lay on his side, ribs heaving as he panted, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he made soft whimpers, she could still see slight jerks and shifts as his ribs and internal organs re-arranged themselves until finally a 2.7 metre long, 220kg Caspian tiger lay before her fireplace. Without his own internal magic, the transformation had been drawn out and painful, not that he would remember the pain but now it was a part of his very makeup and the change would be as fluid as Draco's. She placed a bowl of meat and one of water within his reach and then left him to recover, going to help finish getting the building set up for them.

The sprawling mansion was set in the hills above San Francisco with a nice view of the bay. It had ben magically expanded and the windows treated for those who could not be exposed to sunlight. As the sun set, she left and went into the city to find the streets silent and empty. She went up to a house and entered to find a young couple in bed together, bodies moving urgently until they finished and separated, lying in the bed. She looked into the young woman's eyes, seeing the foggy emptiness caused by their spell work. As the two fell asleep she walked over and pulled the man up into her arms. She lapped at the skin of his throat before sinking fangs in to drink and he didn't even twitch. When she finished, she put him back and headed back, seeing others on the street also looking for their meals.

She returned to her rooms to find Dean was awake and lapping up his water. "Good boy." she called, and he lifted his head to look at her, there was no human awareness in those amber eyes. In this form the collar was only around his neck, with a loop for a leash in it. He chuffed softly and stood, stretching out his massive body. "Come here Dean." she patted her leg and he padded over to her side obediently. "You are beautiful." she praised, running her hands through his fur. A little power and his body flowed back to human, eyes vacant for a few seconds before gaining awareness.

He was alive… he should be dead, shouldn't he? He felt strange…. different, he wanted to rub against her legs, or curl up in front of the fire, like a cat…a pet. He shook his head, childish eyes wide in fear, and she laughed, her hand reaching to run through his hair and it felt so good, he could feel himself relaxing, the nervousness flowing out of him as he swayed on his knees. "N…no…" he forced the word out, voice as high pitched as if it had never broken, not that he remembered that it once had.

"I'm impressed Dean, I honestly expected you to be completely mine by now."

"Won't." The word came easier this time and she laughed before moving away and he fought the urge to crawl after her, hugging himself, eyes filling with tears.

"We'll see."

Dean shook his head, what was happening to him? The room was different, dull, he rubbed at his eyes. The world was washed out and yet sharper, detail easier to see. But the far side of the room was blurry.

"Is something wrong Dean?" She asked, seeing his actions and curious. An Animagus had something in animal form that was carried over from the human, the potion would do the opposite, but she could see no change in his naked form so perhaps it wasn't an obvious one.

"My eyes…." He pouted, thumb once again slipping into his mouth and she wondered how much more he had lost by trying to kill himself.

Ah, that answered that. She walked back to him and tipped his head up, staring into green eyes, they had kept the tigers shape and most likely, its vision. "There is nothing wrong with your eyes my pet." She waited to see if he would argue even as her hand slipped into messy blond hair that fell below his shoulders now.

Dean's thumb slipped free as his mouth went slack, eyes rolling back as her nails scratched his scalp, unconsciously pressing into her touch. Pure pleasure swamped his childlike mind which simply had no way to deal with the very adult reaction of his body to her touch even as a chuffing noise came from him, his new inner tiger reacting to her touch.

Hermione smiled at his reaction, fingers moving to caress the skin of his cheek and his eyes slowly moved back to look up at her and she could see the mental regression happening before her eyes. "Dean?"

Green eyes blinked up at the pretty lady. "Mama?"

Well, that was a rather large regression. She released the collar and saw his legs sprawl out, body slumping a bit even as wide eyes looked around curiously. "Mama!" he reached out to her clumsily and Hermione smiled, kneeling in front of him to pull him into her arms and he cuddled into her, thumb going back into his mouth.

She slipped into his mind to find his thoughts very basic, no real memories, more impressions and emotions with maybe three childish words serving as his vocabulary. Seeing her as his Mother meant he no longer had any way to resist her or what was happening to him, soon he would be a perfect blank slate. He gurgled, a hand clumsily moving to wrap in her curls and he giggled. She stood easily even with Dean in her arms and walked into the bedroom, settling him on the bed, lounging beside him. She was surprised to actually see him regressing before her eyes, movements becoming uncoordinated until he couldn't even lift his head or roll over.

Dean opened his mouth and began to cry; his body may have the form of a grown man but in every other way he was no nothing more than a newborn baby. Green eyes were unfocused, innocent. She put her hand against his and his fingers grasped on automatically. He suddenly went still, body limp, green eyes utterly empty, lacking even the baby's nascent personality.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, reaching over to stroke slack features. There was no reaction from him, but his collar glowed, and she knew, he was ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled as she filched the vial from Hermione's lab, skipping back to where she knew Harry was. as soon as she entered, he looked up and smiled warmly and she perched on the edge of his chair, gently rubbing Draco's tummy with her bare foot and the wolf rolled to give her better access.

"What has you so pleased Lovely Luna?" Harry gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she held out the vial.

"This is for Sammy, so he'll be perfect for Hermione's Birthday."

Harry took the vial, eyes glowing gold as he studied it and the magic it contained. "Transformative?"

"Hermione finally perfected the transformation potions for muggles. All it needs is an animal hair. She already used it on Dean, he's a Caspian Tiger." She dug out an envelope and took out the hair within. "British Columbian wolf hair, so she can have a puppy to go with her kitty."

Harry grinned and kissed her gently. "Perfect Luna, thank you."

"He's been alone in the dark forever now, his mind is scattered, fragmented. He'll be easy to tame and train."

"Have you seen something?" Harry asked, and she shook her head. She kissed his cheek and left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He entered the room silently, glad for the magic that handled the issue of bodily waste or else the room would smell quite bad and Sammy would be in a messy state. Whenever he slept a house elf fed him nutrient potions and water to keep him healthy and Harry wondered what state his mind was in with no external stimuli for so long. Would his mind have broken? And in doing so succumbed to the collar? Would he be insane? Easy to manipulate? Luna seemed to think so. Harry moved him from the bed to the stone floor and knew he was aware of the change. He knelt down and opened Sammy's eyes, watching as he blinked rapidly in reaction to the candle light which had to be blinding after so long in the dark. Harry made sure he was in view and watched as Sammy's eyes slowly focused, seeing confusion in the hazel depths. He reached out and gently stroked lengthening brunette hair, sensing the boys craving for any sort of touch. "Good boy Sammy," he whispered and then lifted the vial to Sammy's lips. "Drink up, you'll feel better after." Harry tipped the contents in and watched Sammy's throat work as he automatically swallowed to keep from choking, a little of the potion dribbling down his chin. Harry then moved back and waited for the show to begin.

Sam convulsed, almost folding in half, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes rolling, as every muscle seized. His head thumped against stone as gold spread out from his pupils, consuming hazel even as his eyes became slightly deeper set into his skull. He thrashed as teeth pushed up threw his gums, giving him 42 in total. His canines lengthened, his six incisors sharpening to be able to cut flesh. His jaw cracked, broke and reformed, stretching out into a long, narrow muzzle, his nose sinking into the end of the upper part, turning black and rubbery even as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Human ears shrank and disappeared, new triangle shaped ears erupting from the top of his newly elongated skull, the ears were slightly rounded across the top. His skin began to change, lightening and becoming almost a washed out grey even as short, soft fur began to erupt, the warm, waterproof grey undercoat spreading quickly over his body as human fingernails chipped and bled against the stones as his hands scrabbled against it. Pitch black guard hairs erupted, covering the grey undercoat. Sam whimpered weakly, whining like a wolf, ears flicking side to side.

Bones began cracking and snapping as Sam shrank, unneeded vertebrae disintegrating even as new ones erupted from the base of his spine, giving him a 40cm tail that was soon covered in muscle, flesh, and black fur which radiated away from in all directions but sloping towards the tip. Legs and arms also shrank down as hips and shoulders moved into their new positions, making him four legged. His chest narrowed as he slimmed down since wolves tended to be lightly built. His forelegs shifted so they appeared pressed into his chest, elbows turned inwards even as his wrists shifted outwards. His fingers and toes began changing so that he had only four toes on his hind paws and appeared to have four on the forepaws, the fifth shifting so that it would not touch the ground when he stood. Webbing spread between the digits even as the calloused pads formed, fingernails becoming sharp, fixed, claws. The heels too gained a calloused pad even as his body jerked and he panted, laying limp as the internal changed continued. In the end a 1.8m long (not including that glorious tail), 55kg pitch black British Columbian wolf lay on the floor, semi-conscious. Interestingly his transformation had been a little gentler which meant he may have some sort of power of his own for it to use. And it was rather amusing that the taller brother was now much smaller but that was how wolves were built.

Harry ran his hand over the fur and then left him bowls of meat and water before leaving him to rest. Seeing that transformation had been amazing, Hermione really was a potions genius.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean knelt beside his Mistress, head bowed. Pets did not look up unless told to, otherwise their betters would have to look at their faces. Pets were created from evil people, to give them a second chance to be good. No one should have to see the face of a onetime monster. Her remained still even as her hand moved to stroke his hair and gentle scratch his scalp. It felt so good…pleasure he didn't deserve. It was hard not to react, to make a sound or press into her touch but that wasn't allowed unless permission was given. He felt the tingle in his collar, his human body melting away into the tigers, thoughts fading away into the much more simplistic kind an animal was capable of. He remained unmoving through the whole thing.

"Good boy pet," Mistress praised and it felt so good to hear, no matter what form he was in.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the door to see the pitch black wolf asleep on the floor, he walked over and attached the lead even as Sammy stirred, golden eyes opening to watch him. Since his transformation Sammy had been kept in wolf form, food and water put out when he slept to keep him from being in contact with anyone. "Come on Sammy, time to meet your new owner." Harry tugged and Sammy got up, shaking himself off before falling into step with him as Harry led him through the building, the muscles of his wolf form not wasted since he had been able to move about the room since his transformation. It was amusing that the shorter brother was the larger in animal sizes, Dean had to be almost quadruple Sammy's weight like this. Harry entered the main hall and smiled at the sight Hermione made, dressed in a formal gown of black and gold and seated on a large chair that was almost a throne. Around her were masses of gifts as well as well-wishers for their saviours sister. At her side was the massive tiger form of Dean, laying on the stones with his head on his front paws, leash attached to the chair. Hermione saw him and smiled before seeing the wolf at his side. The others moved back, allowing him to approach. "A gift for you Birthday sister." He held the leash out and Hermione stood.

She took the leash and pulled the wolf closer, examining him. She touched the collar, transferring ownership and then where there had been a wolf was a naked, tall, young man on all fours, limbs trembling from the strain. Hermione tipped his head up to find hazel eyes that were slowly focusing, and she used the collar to take full control, not sure how trained the boy was. A second later he was a black wolf again and tethered on the opposite arm of the chair to Dean "Is that who I think it is?

"Samuel Winchester." Harry smirked. "I've been calling him Sammy, his brothers nickname for him, since he was delivered." So, Sammy's mark was his hair, now as black as his wolf pelt was and down to his shoulders in a thick mess.

"Thank you for the most thoughtful gift brother." She kissed him in gratitude and Harry smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione left Dean to sleep in his fireside bed while she led her new pet into the bedroom before changing him back to human and releasing control. She watched as Sammy crumpled to the ground before shakily pushing himself up to sit, looking around with wide hazel eyes, body obviously weak.

He could see…move…the dark was gone, he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be trapped, alone, stuck in fear, unable to think. He blinked again, struggling to comprehend.

"Sammy." Hermione called, and her new pet instantly looked her way.

He looked, noise! it…a person, another person. He wasn't alone in the dark anymore. There was more noise, he knew those noises…didn't he?

She could see the confusion and realised Sammy couldn't understand her. How long ago had Harry had Sammy brought in and collared. This seemed different to Dean's child regression. She patted her knee and then called to him. "Sammy, come."

He stared as there was more noise but the pat…he stumbled up and then fell to his knees, legs unused to being used, muscles wasted away. He dragged himself to the noisemaker and gasped as he was touched, skin breaking out in goosebumps at the contact.

Hermione gently ran her hand through black hair that felt closer to wolf fur than human hair, feeling Sammy shiver and gasp, his body hypersensitive to touch. "Good boy Sammy," she praised softly, gently using the collar to move Sam so that he was kneeling, head tipped back so that he was looking up at her. She could see the struggle in his eyes as he tried to comprehend what was going on. She hand fed Sammy some light fruit and then got him onto the bed, reclining next him, her fingers skimming over warm flesh, enjoying the sounds her new pet made in reaction. Sammy had to be over six feet, his body lean, once strong muscles now wasted which meant he'd been with them for a while, a feast for the senses as he writhed on the sheets, eyes wide in confusion as he panted for air. Her hand slipped lower and Sammy screamed, head thrown back, as a single touch proved too much for his too sensitive skin. Hmmm…she would guess sensory deprivation or something similar was the cause of this.

He whined softly, struggling to understand what had just happened, he knew that…he knew….he yawned, eyes slipping shut, body going lax.

Hermione smiled as her pet slipped into sleep, the shock to his system wiping him out, at least for now. She shifted Sammy onto his back, spreading him out to look at his body. She gently began to caress his unconscious body, magic moving under his skin, before her hand moved lower to stroke him to hardness even as his head lolled on the pillow, eyelids fluttering, hands weakly fisting and then releasing over and over. She straddled him and then lowered herself onto him, leaning over so she could nip at Sammy's throat as she did, caressing his warm skin.

Sammy whined in his sleep, shifting restlessly at the stimulation, until gradually hazel eyes fluttered open. He felt teeth in his throat, moving to bare it more, the wolfs instincts and collar spells, flooding his mind, even as he began to move on instinct, driving himself into her. Both powerful sources screamed one thing, submit totally so that was what his body did.

Hermione caught herself on her arms, leaning in to nuzzle his warm skin, kissing it occasionally as she recovered. Sammy was utterly limp under her, breathing heavily. "Good boy Sammy, so good," she murmured.

Praise….that noise….words…good boy. He'd done something good. He wanted to be good, wanted to make him happy…who? A gruff man…old….Daddy? The voice wasn't right…think…focus….lips nipped at his throat and he sighed, tipping his head to give better access. His body was heavy, lethargic, didn't matter…what mattered? He blinked, a room, it was a room and he was on a….bed. More words came to him, he could feel another body holding him. Sex…he'd had sex, a woman was holding him, he had been inside her and it had felt good. It felt right…he'd been a good boy.

"Sammy? Can you understand me?" Hermione asked softly, stroking back the heavy black hair to look at him.

Sammy…he was Sammy….the voice…the one that praised him, made him feel good. A word came to him then and he smiled. "M..m…is…tr…ss" he croaked out brokenly in a voice that hadn't been used in months, not that he understood that.

Hermione smiled at the barely intelligible word. She gently cupped Sammy's cheek and felt him press into her touch. "Good boy pet." She kissed him and felt Sammy instantly surrender, there was no hint of defiance or desire to fight, his mind damaged from the months of sensory deprivation.

TBC….

I've had people like or favourite but not many reviews for this or my other story. Please let me know what you think? I'm new to this.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still do not own them_

 _None of these stories seem to be getting many reviews. Are they not worth continuing?_

 **Chapter 4**

Hermione petted Sammy's hair and he pressed into her touch, eyes full of adoration. She had made the dark go away, made him feel so good. He would do anything for her, if he could purr he would be as he soaked up her gentle touch.

"Stay," Hermione whispered, and he obeyed as she left the bed. She returned with a goblet and lifted sat against the headboard, pulling him up into her arms so he was reclining but also supported. "Drink, Sammy." She pressed the goblet to his lips and Sammy obediently opened his mouth, drinking down the warm contents. He sighed as the ache in muscles began to fade, relaxing even further as the potion began working through his body, beginning to rebuild wasted muscles. As his eyelids began to droop, she got them comfortable under the covers and held him close as he slept, and his body healed. She wouldn't risk feeding from him until he was healed, not wanting to damage his body.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy woke slowly, he felt safe and warm and as he gradually opened his eyes, he found it hadn't been a dream, the dark was gone. There was warmth against his back, and he stayed still as he remembered Mistress. Laying there he tried to remember but there were just fragments that didn't make sense. He shivered as warm lips suddenly kissed his shoulder before sucking gently at the skin.

"Good morning Sammy," Mistress whispered, and he whimpered as she caressed his body. Her lips kissed up to his throat where she sucked hard even as her hand moved lower and he whined needily, shifting his head to give her better access even as he pressed into her hand.

Hermione smiled at his reaction, stroking him and sucking at the skin until finally sinking her fangs into the vein and Sammy gasped, hips jerking as he felt the pleasant pull in his throat. He writhed against her, gasping and whining, mind whiting out, before he slumped in her hold, panting. She gently removed her fangs, licking the wound to heal it. "Good boy, such a good boy Sammy," she praised as he lay limp in her arms. She got off the bed and lifted him, carrying him out to the main room where Dean still slept, she gently lowered Sammy into the bed with Dean and smiled as they curled together, Sammy nuzzling sleepily at Dean who held him close as Sammy drifted back to sleep.

Hermione cleaned up and dressed for the day before heading out. California, Oregon, Washington and part of Nevada were now under their control, the population pacified. The 'Dark Creatures' of America were different to them, but they were working to integrate them, dealing with those who refused. They would create world peace and ensure their safety.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean woke slowly, feeling a body entwined with his, but not Mistress. He opened his eyes to find someone else and then he saw the collar…another pet?

"Good morning Dean," Mistress called, and he sat up, head lowered.

"Good morning Mistress." He waited until he knew she wanted him, crawling to her side and relaxing as she petted him. "His name is Sammy. His old Master hurt him badly, so you will need to help him learn, his mind was damaged so be patient with him."

"Yes Mistress," he'd never met another pet before. How was he damaged though? And it was a Master or Mistresses right to do what they pleased to a pet, if he was hurt then he had obviously done something to deserve it, hadn't he? He ate as food was pressed to his lips, loving being hand fed. He remained at her side as she did some work and then joined her in the bath, loving the time with her.

"I think it's time for you to meet Sammy," she told him afterwards and smiled at him before looking at the form curled up asleep in the bed. "Sammy, wake up pet," she called.

Dean watched as the other pet stirred slowly before sitting up and looking around with wide eyes. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, the old Dean would have called him childishly innocent, but to this Dean it was wrong, not how a pet should act when Mistress woke him.

A soft voice called to him, pulling him from the oblivion of sleep and Sammy sat up, looking around curiously before yawning, rubbing at his eyes. This wasn't where he was before, was it? Then he saw her, Mistress, and she smiled at him, patting her knee. He crawled off the soft thing and over to her, before noticing the other one at her feet. He stared at him, feeling something…familiar. Did he know him?

Hermione watched as Sammy stopped and stared at Dean, seeing something in his eyes. The collar would keep his memories from returning but she had stopped it from doing anything further, she liked Sammy like this, there was no need for him to be totally wiped and reprogramed. "Sammy, this is Dean. Dean, this is Sammy," she introduced them.

Dean…his head hurt, something…he shook it off, smiling shyly at Dean.

Dean saw the smile, able to see Sammy better now he was close. He felt the urge to protect him, look after him and he didn't question it, instead he leant forward to nuzzle him and Sammy clumsily copied him.

Hermione smiled at the sight, there was no recognition between them, other than a vague flicker of familiarity in Sammy. She reached a hand out and Sammy scooted closer, leaning into her touch as she petted his hair, scratching his scalp and she bit back a laugh as his tongue lolled out in a rather canine manner. "Good boy Sammy," she praised softly before feeding him. He looked at her as if she were a goddess, his saviour, and she liked it. She drew him into a brief kiss and then looked at Dean. "Dean," she called, and he shifted, waiting for orders. "Take Sammy to the rug in front of the fire. Dean obediently tugged Sammy who followed him to the rug. "Kiss him."

Dean didn't think, didn't hesitate, pressing his lips to Sammy's who let out a small, surprised noise, giving Dean access to deepen the kiss. Sammy blinked, relaxing, leaning against him, letting Dean kiss him.

"Good boys," she praised them both and Dean moaned, partially form the pleasure of the kiss, partially from her words. "Now take him Dean, you have permission to touch him."

Dean whimpered as her intentions came through to him, hands reaching out to grip Sammy and pull him closer. He broke the kiss to breath, panting, and stared at Sammy, seeing his glassy eyes, kiss swollen lips and he kissed him again, pulling the taller body into his lap as his hands moved to caress warm skin.

Sammy whined in need, strong, warm hands running over his body, driving him mad with need, body still overly sensitive. He sort of knew what was happening, but it was different to what Mistress had done with him. It still felt very good and Sammy surrendered to sensation, letting Dean do as he pleased.

Dean lay Sammy down on his back on the rug, licking and kissing his skin as Sammy whimpered and whined, hands gripping the rug as his head tossed, eyes wide as he panted, tongue lolling out again. He let Mistresses desires guide him in preparing Sammy's body until he knew he was ready and then he pressed into him carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

Hermione smiled as she watched Dean thrust in and out of Sammy's pliant body, both pets lost in pleasure. If there had been any doubts over their memories, they were definitely gone now. No brother would have been so willing to do this. Dean and Sam Winchester were truly dead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione lounged beneath the tree, watching as a tiger and wolf chased each other around the garden, playing freely. She looked up and smiled as Harry joined her, leaning against him, even as a white wolf watched the other two animals.

"Go play Draco," Harry ordered, and the wolf trotted towards them. They stopped their play to sniff at Draco before accepting him and then going back to playing, including the white wolf.

They sat under the tree and watched the three play without a care in the world, it was amusing to think of how this would have gone with their original personalities. Draco would have cursed them for being muggles, Dean would have shot him, Sammy was the only one whose reaction she wasn't sure of, after all he had walked away from hunting. Eventually they tired of playing and came to flop around their Masters. Dean yawned, flashing massive fangs and Hermione stroked his pelt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

John finished packing his gear. Something was very wrong on the west coast, all contact with hunters farther west than Utah, so he was going to investigate. He drove the truck through Colorado, careful in crossing the mountains in winter. When he finally reached Utah, he was fully on guard and it didn't take long to realise there wasn't a single vehicle on the road with him. He saw a gas station and pulled in, but it was closed. He broke into the attached house and found the family sitting around, eyes empty and faces blank. He shook the older man but got no reaction. What the hell was going on here? He left and headed for his truck, yanking the door open, finding himself fighting a yawn. He shouldn't be tired… he shoul… his hand dropped back to his side, face going slack, all though wiped away as he fell under the spell, a feeling of contentment filling him.

He didn't react as a House Elf appeared and shook it's head at him. This was one they had been told to watch for, so he and his truck were transported to San Francisco where he was placed in a holding room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up as the bespelled hunter was guided into the room. This was Dean and Sammy's Father? They must take after their Mother for looks. No what to do with the man? Harry stood and moved to stand in front of the man, gripping his chin to look into his eyes, his own burning gold with power as he stripped the man of all his knowledge of the supernatural. Hatred grew as he saw how the man had treated his own children, his fangs lengthening and he struck, sinking them deep into John's throat.

He dropped John to the cold, hard floor and returned to his chair and Draco as the man began convulsing, foaming at the mouth as his body twisted and transformed. When it was over the creature that had been John Winchester slithered itself over to Harry, hissing softly, seeking comfort. Harry reached down, running his fingers across cold, hard scales. This creature held none of John's memories and he would not punish it for the actions of its past life. A forked tongue flickered over his hand and he looked down, taking in slit yellow eyes, sharp fangs, thin, elongated serpentine body with a pair of greenish-yellow feathered wings behind his neck and a spiked tail. With the help of his wings he moved up Harry's chair to drape himself over the back of the chair, protecting his god. Maybe he had been hasty in condemning John, but he felt no guilt. He was a hunter after all and his orders were clear, they were to be pets or slaves. John was no longer a risk, he no longer had a human form or mind. He was reduced to animal instinct, utterly obedient to his god.

Harry relaxed before the fire, eyes still golden, fangs still descended as he ruminated on the knowledge he had taken. He absently alternated between petting Draco and John, disgusted by so much of what he found.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy was between them, gasping and whining as his body was overloaded with pleasure as his Mistress took her pleasure from using his body, her fangs in his throat, while Dean was behind him, thrusting in and out, nuzzling and licking his skin. He hadn't been given permission to move or touch, his body simply being moved by their actions, limbs limp, head slumped back on Dean's shoulder. His mind was empty of thought, unable to focus past what they were making him feel. He was whimpering needily, body burning, but Mistress had forbidden his orgasm until she and Dean were done with him and his body obeyed her command, the collar ensuring it. Dean suddenly growled, teeth clamping down lightly on Sammy's shoulder and then Mistress' body clamped down on his, her breathing coming in pants and Sammy's body recognised what was happening, the collar allowing him to finally howl in pleasure, body jerking between them.

Sammy slumped utterly boneless between them, panting heavily, feeling Mistress pet his hair as Dean licked him.

Hermione lifted her head to see Dean licking Sammy's skin, hands kneading at his skin, eyelids drooping, a soft chuffing noise coming from his throat. She'd noticed the animal instinct coming forward more lately, merging with him. She liked it and wondered if it would happen to Sammy as well eventually.

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: they are not mine_

 **Chapter 5**

Harry stood with Hermione, their pets at their feet, as they looked over the world map. After almost two years they now had full control of America, the population pacified. John was draped over Harry's shoulders, the Amphitere utterly content where he was. He never left Harry's side, his whole existence focused on his god and ensuring his happiness and safety.

Hermione absently ran her fingers through Dean's shoulder length hair as they considered where to go next. Britain and America were under control, taking out the head of the Commonwealth and one of the world superpowers. "Russia would be my choice as a nuclear power, not to mention the size of the country and its ties to the rest of Europe," she finally offered.

Harry nodded and looked at the others. "Anyone have another suggestion?"

"China or North Korea?" Neville offered. "China's pretty powerful and large too. North Korea because they keep threatening to launch missiles." He'd changed a lot from the timid boy who had first attended Hogwarts. There were times when he missed those days, when they'd been innocent and naïve.

"It wouldn't take more than a few months to take North and South Korea so we could do it as well as either Russia or China," Theodore suggested.

Harry glanced at Hermione who nodded in agreement. "Very well, Korea and then China, then Russia." They quickly broke up after that, going to their various duties to prepare. Hermione and Harry walked outside to enjoy some of the last warm days before winter, their pets following without them needing to check.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel was impressed, mad, but impressed. It made possessing people too easy when they had no will to do anything, but the basic functions needed to live. The magic itself was bothersome, very powerful. What really annoyed him was he had lost all sense of his chosen children, except one. Sam was definitely alive and healthy but that was all he could tell. Stupid magicals were messing with his timetable and he did not like it at all. He smiled as his favoured daughter, Meg, joined him. He would miss her competence but needs must. They went inside and he began the ritual, killing her to power the spell.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione removed her fangs from Sammy's throat, sucking on the wound as he panted and whined beneath her, lost to pleasure. While he could speak, he only did so when told to, otherwise his behaviour had become very much that of the wolf, his broken mind unable to offer any resistance to the animal.

Dean lay beside them, watching them, knowing his turn was coming, either with her or Sammy. Mistress never left him wanting unless he'd done something bad which never happened because he obeyed her every wish. She had saved him, given a monster the chance to be useful and he would do anything to repay her. He had no memory of what he had done, and he didn't want to know, he hated his old self, but he also was grateful because if he hadn't been a monster he wouldn't exist as he was, and he wouldn't belong to Mistress.

Sammy slumped, boneless on the bed, eyes half closed as he panted, tongue lolling. He pressed into his Mistresses touch as she petted the top of his head, briefly running her fingers through thick, long black hair before she looked at Dean and Sammy let his eyes close, falling asleep to recover.

"Come here Dean," Hermione opened her arms and Dean eagerly fell into her embrace. He rubbed against her body, instinct driving the scent marking action and she laughed. "Good boy," she praised, and he shivered at the words that had been deeply imbedded into his mind via vampiric hypnotism. She rolled them so Dean was lying on his back and he spread out on the bed, offering his body to her. Soon he was fighting to remain still as she drove him wild with pleasure, knowing exactly how to touch him to drive him insane. Finally she straddled him, and Dean chuffed, unable to think let alone speak as she began to move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy lay sleeping, Dean curled around him. His eyes began to move behind closed lids as his body jerked. His eyes opened slowly to reveal a sulphurous yellow haze covering the hazel. He stood up and began walking woodenly towards the door, hand reaching for it and the security features in his collar activated immediately, their power waring with the demonic spell work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione jolted awake, feeling something wrong. She pulled on a robe and rushed from her bedroom to see Sammy, one look at his eyes and she swore, sending for Harry. She could see Sammy's arm shaking as the magics clashed and then Harry was opening the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry opened the door to Hermione's rooms and saw the problem immediately, growling in anger, eyes pure gold. He strode towards Sammy and used his hair to pull his head to the side before he struck, long fangs sinking into warm flesh. He shifted his grip to support Sammy as his legs buckled, pumping in venom and not drinking his blood as Hermione did. Sammy's body jerked, going into convulsions and Harry lowered him to the floor before moving to Hermione's side as they watched. He held her tight as Sammy's head slammed into the floor, unseeing eyes rolling back, foam flecking his lips as his legs kicked wildly. There was no way to spare him this, but Harry also knew of no other way to purge his body. How had they missed the fact Sammy held demon blood in his veins? He could have been eased through this rather than having to undergo an immediate conversion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy's mind was empty of any thought thanks to the security spells and the demon. He had no control of his body as molten lava filled his veins. Venom moved swiftly through his blood and into his heart, spreading into the tissues of his body and then the organs, infiltrating every cell. His body writhed and convulsed, thrashing on the floor as the venom began working. Human nails hardened and began lengthening into lethal claws even as the bones and muscles in his feet changed, raising his heels so that he would walk on the balls of his feet, even as his little toe was absorbed, the musculature of his legs increasing. His hands curled in a little as those nails became claws, bones snapping and reforming, shortening his arms a little. He writhed, mouth open, eyes wide. Hazel eyes were swallowed by gold, the pupils becoming vertical slits, the eye changing shape. Dark scales began forming on his skin as his shoulders and chest broadened even as he screamed, his skull beginning to change, elongating. Human screams lowered in pitch, becoming growls and screeches. His spine bowed up as something forced itself out of the skin either side of his spine, spreading out into wings as a tail emerged from his tail bone.

Eventually he stilled, panting for air, the transformation complete.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled at the sight of the newly transformed dragon, his dragonet. He knelt beside him, letting out a soft, rumbling growl, and Sammy's head lolled in his direction. The boy was one of his now, just like the others who followed him. He'd been the only one powerful enough to survive the spell they had used out of desperation. Ron had already died, ensuring Hermione and Lavender got safely to Grimmauld Place where Harry had raised the Fidelius again. They had been the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, but they became the hunted only this time they weren't content to run or fight back with stunners. They had been utterly outnumbered though and so they had turned to the oldest of magics to protect themselves.

The spell had nearly killed Harry, thanks to the basilisk venom, phoenix tears and Dragon tail spike tip that had been present in his body. They had known about the first two, not the third. It had been lodged in his body during Fourth Year thanks to the Horntail's attack on him. The spell had used all three aspects in his transformation, he was one of a kind, immortal, pretty much impossible to kill and extremely powerful. It was that power that had transformed the rest of them. Though he wasn't sure what aspect of Hermione had led to her becoming a vampire. They would all follow him anywhere because he had saved them.

Other than John, Sammy was the only one he had purposely influences the final form of. As far as Harry was concerned, Sammy was perfect as he blinked golden eyes dazedly. It had taken draconian blood to purge his body of the demonic taint and now they would have to see how his mind had been affected.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy heard the comforting sound, instinctively knowing he was safe as he blinked, trying to focus. The pain was fading away now, leaving him feeling lethargic. His head felt heavy, woolly. A hand was in his hair and he inhaled the scent that screamed safety, warmth, parent. He pressed into the touch, a soft, rumbling purr coming from him in reaction to the touch.

"Can you understand me Sammy?" Parent asked and Sammy rubbed into his hand. "Think you can sit up?"

He didn't really want to move but he wanted to make Parent happy, so he shifted on the ground, pushing himself up.

"Good boy," Parent praised.

Then a different hand stroked through his hair and his stiffened, a warning rumbled sounded before cutting off in confusion…and then he began pressing into the touch, Mistress. He looked around and saw the sleeping human nearby…Dean, it was Dean, his brother…Mistresses pet, like him. He was Samuel Winchester, Sammy. He had been a hunter, student but now he was a pet. He had everything he could ever want or need; he would never wish for his old life back.

"Concentrate Sammy, shift back to human," Parent murmured, stroking between his wings and he felt his body melt, tension flowing out of him and he slumped in their arms, human again. "Good, very good."

"Parent," he purred, rubbing against him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as the dragonet melted in their arms, form shifting seamlessly back to human, though his eyes remained gold. "Good, very good," he praised, happy that Sammy could shift.

"Parent," Sammy purred, rubbing against him.

Harry chuckled, running his hand through thick brown hair, it had lost the feel and colour of the wolf but was still long. "Father," he corrected gently.

"Father," Sammy parroted, curling against him, eyes filled with love.

Harry had no children of his own and now he had Sammy. He reached out for him mentally, felt the new dragon eagerly accept his mental presence. He knew that Sam had retained memories, unlike his brother, and they were all there, back where Sammy had access and yet…influenced by not only the collar but by his transformation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione watched how Sammy responded to Harry and they soft smile on Harry's face. She smiled sadly and touched Sammy's collar, releasing it. Sammy jolted, touching his suddenly bare throat, looking at her in bewilderment. She saw as the shift in his mind happened, as the pet mentality faded away. He growled softly, leaning in to nuzzle her before curling towards Harry.

"Hermione…."

"He's your baby Harry, not a pet," she smiled, leaning in to kiss Harry softly. Harry nodded, pulling her into a one armed hug.

She watched Harry conjure some soft, loose clothes for Sammy before guiding him to his feet. The young man was obviously exhausted, pliable, as he let Harry lead him away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy let Father dress him in clothes and lead him away. He was so tired, thoughts a mess. He wasn't a pet anymore? Mistress didn't want him? Father did? He hissed softly but then Father was there, soothing his confusion. He was basically asleep on his feet as he was guided into a room and settled on the bed, covers being pulled up over him. He whimpered when Father went to leave but then he felt warm arms wrap around him, darkness claiming him then.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched Sammy sleep; arms wrapped around him. Poor kid had been forced through a lot of changes in a very short time. If he had known about the blood taint he would have claimed him from the start, eased him through a gradual transformation. His mind would likely continue to heal over time, but he would always be linked to Harry and his own kind which was all of them since Harry had powered their transformations. Betrayal was impossible for any of them, they were all loyal to each other only. Would he want his brother transformed as well? Harry honestly didn't know if it would work, Dean was as muggle as was possible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Azazel screamed in rage as the link to Samuel vanished. The boy was either dead or somehow had been purged of his blood. His favoured daughter dead for nothing. They would pay for this.

 _TBC…_


End file.
